The Slave
by Kei Nyoko-the masked gem
Summary: The Rookie Nine girls and Tenten are captured, and forced to be slaves. But what kind of slaves are they? And who has captured them? I update really slowly. Sorry about that. And you will figure out the parings eventually.


Hinata's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe it. I was captured. Captured! Me. Well, it wasn't just me, there was also Sakura, Ino, and Tenten.

I had to form a plan. Okay…focus…

'Alright, the best thing to do would be to behave perfectly let their guard drop, and then escape.'

But how long would that that take? Weeks, months, years? What was going to happen to us? What would behaving perfectly entail? And, who had captured us? I hadn't seen. If only this had been a solo mission. Why couldn't it have been a solo mission? If it had been only me, I could have escaped, but I had to look after three others, all of whom didn't know that I was stronger than I looked.

"You will all be serving the Otokage as his personal slaves. He will meet you tonight and fill you in on your responsibilities." I jumped at the sound of a voice, for I had not heard him enter the room. The Otokage. That meant that we were in the Sound village, close to Konoha. That was an advantage for us. Now, what would being his 'personal slaves' entail? Would we be his maids? More over, who was the Otokage? Konoha hadn't been on good terms with the sound ever, so we had no information on it at all. Was it Orochimaru? I hoped not. And if we ran into the Uchiha, Sakura and Ino would never want to leave. My head was spinning, most of my thoughts coming fast, in little choppy bits.

All the time these thoughts were running around in my head, I was following my companions and the guy up the stairs to the Otokage's rooms.

We entered his rooms, which included five adjoining bedrooms, a common room, and a kitchen. All were lavishly decorated, with different themes. The man left us alone.

"I wonder who the Otokage is?" Ino was laying her self down on the Egyptian style couch. She fitted right in.

"I hope it's Sasuke! I mean, Orochimaru can't still be alive. After all, everyone hates him." Sakura giggled, while she explored the rooms, probably hoping that she would be staying in one of them. Probably she wanted the one that was decorated in an elaborate pink Elizabethan style with tons of frills and bows.

And so I sat down on a window seat, opened a book, and waited, trying to form a plan.

"I hear footsteps!" Ino stage whispered to all of us, after having spent the last hour pressing her ear against the door trying to tell when the Otokage would arrive.

"Act casual, act casual!" Sakura was stage whispering too, caught up in the moment.

I turned away, wanting the person to think I didn't care. I positioned myself in a way that I could see whoever came in in my peripheral vision.

The door slowly opened…

And in walked Sasuke Uchiha.

His eyes widened as he saw who was in the room, passing over Sakura, who was about to jump on him, Ino, who had hearts in her eyes, Tenten, who looked half pleased and half bored, and finally focused on my back.

"SASUKE! I can't believe it! You're the Otokage! So, what would being you _personal _slave involve?" Sakura was being a complete slut, almost suffocating Sasuke with her immense chest.

"You will clean, cook, and every other night one of you will come into my room, in the costume I gave you. I will give you your cycle, after you give me more information about your experience. Tenten will go first, then Ino, then Sakura, then Hinata." Sasuke had edged away from Sakura slowly during this speech. I wonder what he means by 'experience'?

"Well, I've done it about four times, my first three with Neji, and the last time right before I left with Lee, but I wouldn't want to do it with you." Tenten blushed a little as she said this. What did she mean by 'done it'?

"Oh that's nothing, I've done it about eight times, with Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Kiba, and Lee. And of course I would love to do it with you!" Ino went from bragging to annoyingly chipper. But what were they talking about?

"You think that's impressive. My first time was when I was fifteen. I've done it with Naruto, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Sai, Kankuro, and a whole bunch of people you don't even know. I'd be able to please you and I'd love to do it with you. I'm the most experienced." Sakura was bragging like mad, while Ino kept getting angrier and angrier, and Sasuke just looked annoyed. What in the world were they talking about?

"Um…W-what are you t-talking about?" Tenten, Ino, and Sakura burst into laughter, while Sasuke stared at me and … blushed a little?

"He's talking about how many times you've had sex, idiot. God, you are so dense." Sakura was laughing like mad, acting like I was so many years younger than her. I blushed profusely.

"Ummm….Never. I-I-I'm n-not r-really…How a-about I just c-cook and c-clean?" My face was as red as a tomato. I was looking at my feet, wishing that Sasuke wasn't boring holes in my head with his eyes.

"You mean you're a virgin? You're 20 years old for god's sake! You can't still be a virgin!" Ino was looking at me like I had three heads or something.

"Well, you know Hinata. I bet she hasn't even had her first kiss first!" At this flattering statement by Tenten, I decided now would be a good time to just slip out of the room unnoticed. Unfortunately, Sasuke was still glaring at me.

"Your order will be: Tenten, Ino, Sakura, Hinata. You start tonight. You have clothes in your rooms. Sakura's room is pink, Ino's is blue, Tenten's is green, and Hinata's is the one left over." How kind, my room was the one left over. How nice.   


Sasuke's P.O.V.

Tenten entered the room wearing the costume I had given her. It was a sheer green night gown that barely covered her but, with a skimpy green bra and panties to match. It also had elf ears and matching shoes. It was an outfit for a slut, whore, or prostitute. All of which she was. She looked reluctant.

"Look, Sasuke-kun. I will strip for you, I will play with myself for you, I will kiss you. But I won't have sex with you." I really didn't care what she thought. I pinned her up against the wall and kissed her forcefully. She hung back for a millisecond, and then kissed me back. I quickly wrapped my arms around her, and thrust my tongue into her mouth. I started to move us toward the bed, but she noticed and hung back. I forcefully pushed her onto the bed, and started to pull off her nightgown. She started to struggle, but I kept her down, and managed to unhook her bra. She resisted a minute more, and then gave in. While I was working on her panties, she took my pants off. I put my finger into her manko.

"Sasuke-kun!" She growled/moaned. I put my finger in deeper. I started to feel her body. Her breasts were smallish, she had a slight bulge on her stomach, and her hips and but were a little big. She wasn't my type, too much of a hardy peasant, but I really needed this, especially after seeing my angel talk about her love life. I fondled her, groped her, and then suckled her breasts. She moaned in pleasure, and then proceeded to stare at my erect member. I licked her inner thigh, right near her manko. She moaned again, full of love and pleasure. I spread her legs apart, and positioned my member at her entrance. Then, I plunged into her. She screamed, crying out. I thrusted her hard, imagining that this was my angel with me instead. As soon as we reached our climax, I pulled away.

"Get dressed, go to the mat in the corner." I told her swiftly. I quickly fell asleep and dreamt of my angel.

SASUKE'S DREAM

She walked into my room in the outfit I had given her. It wasn't the right thing for her, too indecent, but she looked beautiful, even ethereal in it.

"Do you want to…do it? I won't force you." I said gently. I would never do anything that would hurt my angel.

Instead of answering me she walked closer, and hugged me tightly. I tilted her head up and kissed her. She slowly returned my kiss, but it seemed exhilarating, especially since I had expected her to reject me. I licked her lips, asking permission to come in. She parted her lips, and my tongue roamed her mouth, capturing her taste. She tried to win the battle of the tongues, but lost.

"How far are you willing to go?" I had broken away to ask this, because if I had continued I might have made love to her even if she didn't want it.

"I'll go all the way." She kissed my collarbone, then lightly bit it, making me gasp a little. I guided us over to the bed, laying next to her. I managed to pull her nightgown off, running my hands up and down her back, invoking a moan from her. She put her hands up my shirt, and I shivered a little as they lightly brushed my nipple. I licked her stomach, and then traveled all the way up to the valley of her breast. There I kissed her, making her whimper again and again. I looked at her, silently asking her for permission to remove her bra. She smiled at me, which I took as her giving me permission. I let her perfect breasts, not too big, not too tiny, but just right, free. I traced circles around her nipples, making them hard. I then put one in my mouth, making her moan in complete pleasure. One of my hands was massaging her other breast, while the other was pulling down her panties. I abandoned her breast for a moment to play with her little tuft of hair. Then I licked her womanhood, invoking another moan from her. I continued to lick her manko and the area around it. I placed one of my fingers at her entrance, and inserted it into her.

"Sasuke!" she said, moaning in pleasure and shock. I went in deeper, and I could feel the waves of ecstasy rolling through her. Then I took my finger out and licked it, enjoying the taste. I finally removed her panties, and stripped off my own pants and boxers.

Now it was her turn to be a little naughty. She grasped my manhood with one of her small delicate hands, making me moan in bliss. I, meanwhile, went back to suckling her breasts. Then I arranged my member at her entrance and entered her. I captured her scream in a kiss, taking it slow and sweet, wanting it to last. I moved in and out of her, while she moaned and screamed in enjoyment. She moved with the thrusts, both of us enjoying our special night together. I felt her get tight, and, with one final thrust, we reached our climax. I pulled her close to me.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked gently, brushing her sweaty hair away from her face.

"You? Never." She whispered back, and we fell asleep in each others arms.

Hinata P.O.V.

When I woke up in the morning I decided to look through the chest of drawers in my room. The outfit he had given me for his sickening games was completely inappropriate. I had a sheer, silver floor-length dress and white lacy underwear set that drew attention to my attributes than hid them. The dress had long sleeves, and they ended with a ring that went around my middle finger. There was also a gold circlet to go around my head. It disgusted me. Were all the 'outfits' really this … this … lewd?! There must be something I can do to it, to make it respectable. I looked through the rest of the drawers, and discovered eight other night gowns. One of them was white, floor length, without sleeves. I could sew it together with the costume, making it something I could actually wear. I set that aside so I could do it later, and went out to the common area. No one else was there, so I started cooking breakfast. After I finished making eggs, toast, and bacon, washing fruit, and setting the table, Tenten and Sasuke walked in together. Tenten had her arms clamped her arms around Sasuke's neck trying to kiss him. I was appalled, for when she was back in Konoha she was dating Neji, and apparently having intimate relations with him.

"Hinata, I hope you made something else, because I don't eat eggs, toast, or bacon." Tenten had detached herself from Sasuke, and settled down next to him at the table.

"I-I also made fruit." I whispered, looking away from them. Sakura and Ino entered the room, and we all proceeded to eat. The rest of the meal was uneventful. I spent the rest of the day, cleaning, cooking and sewing. There wasn't much to this life, was there? Is this what house wives do? Oh well.

As I lay down to sleep, I realized that soon enough it would be my turn with Sasuke. As much as I hated thinking about it, I needed a plan to get out of this. My mind came up with a blank. If I refused him, he might rape me. If I fought him and he won, I would be too tired to stop him. But if I didn't do anything, then he would just do what he did with the other girls with me. Maybe I could go with the sweet and innocent act, not actually going into his room. I'd stay in my room, and if he came to get me, I would pretend to be asleep. If he woke me up, I would cry. And with that thought, I fell asleep.

Back in Konoha

"Tsunade-sama?" Shizune knocked on the door to the Hokage's office.

"GO AWAY! I'm not doing my paperwork!" Tsunade's drunken yell was loud enough to almost pop one's eardrums. Shizune sighed and let herself in.

"I just wanted to inform you that the female team we sent out to protect an embassy hasn't yet returned." She walked into the room to find Tsunade sitting on the floor, surrounded by a dozen sake bottles, almost passed out from alcohol consumption. Shizune then proceeded to bang her head against the wall.

Sorry, it really stunk. Most of this won't be so … perverse. The only parts of it that are perverse are dreams, the slave part, and Hinata's honeymoon. Yes, Hinata will get married, because I have to let her have her first time. I'm really sorry about the perverse part, but you can skip them if you just want the rest of the plot.


End file.
